Domestic Dog
The Domestic Dog is every dog that is owned by a human. The Domestic Dog evolved from the Wolf. Breeds A * Affenpinscher * Afghan Hound * Airedale Terrier * Akita * Alaskan Klee Kai * Alaskan Malamute * American English Coonhound * American Eskimo Dog * American Foxhound * American Pit Bull Terrier * American Water Spaniel * Anatolian Shepherd Dog * Appenzeller Sennenhunde * Australian Cattle Dog * Australian Shepherd * Australian Terrier * Azawakh B * Barbet * Basenji * Basset Hound * Beagle * Bearded Collie * Bedlington Terrier * Belgian Malinois * Belgian Sheepdog * Belgian Tervuren * Berger Picard * Bernedoodle * Bernese Mountain Dog * Bichon Frise * Black and Tan Coonhound * Black Mouth Cur * Black Russian Terrier * Bloodhound * Bluetick Coonhound * Bolognese * Border Collie * Border Terrier * Borzoi * Boston Terrier * Bouvier des Flandres * Boxer * Boykin Spaniel * Bracco Italiano * Briard * Brittany * Brussels Griffon * Bull Terrier * Bulldog * Bullmastiff C * Cairn Terrier * Canaan Dog * Cane Corso * Cardigan Welsh Corgi * Catahoula Leopard Dog * Cavalier King Charles Spaniel * Cesky Terrier * Chesapeake Bay Retriever * Chihuahua * Chinese Crested * Chinese Shar-Pei * Chinook * Chow Chow * Clumber Spaniel * Cockapoo * Cocker Spaniel * Collie * Coton de Tulear * Curly-Coated Retriever D * Dachshund * Dalmatian * Dandie Dinmont Terrier * Doberman Pinscher * Dogue de Bordeaux E * English Cocker Spaniel * English Foxhound * English Setter * English Springer Spaniel * English Toy Spaniel * Entlebucher Mountain Dog F * Field Spaniel * Finnish Lapphund * Finnish Spitz * Flat-Coated Retriever * Fox Terrier * French Bulldog G * German Pinscher * German Shepherd Dog * German Shorthaired Pointer * German Wirehaired Pointer * Giant SchnauzerGiant Schnauzer * Glen of Imaal Terrier * Goldador * Golden Retriever * Goldendoodle * Gordon Setter * Great Dane * Great Pyrenees * Greater Swiss Mountain Dog * Greyhound H * Harrier * Havanese I * Ibizan Hound * Icelandic Sheepdog * Irish Red and White Setter * Irish Setter * Irish Terrier * Irish Water Spaniel * Irish Wolfhound * Italian Greyhound J * Jack Russell Terrier * Japanese Chin K * Korean Jindo Dog * Keeshond * Kerry Blue Terrier * Komondor * Kooikerhondje * Kuvasz L * Labradoodle * Labrador Retriever * Lakeland Terrier * Lancashire Heeler * Leonberger * Lhasa Apso * Lowchen M * Maltese * Maltese Shih Tzu * Maltipoo * Manchester Terrier * Mastiff * Miniature Pinscher * Miniature Schnauzer * Mutt N * Neapolitan Mastiff * Newfoundland * Norfolk Terrier * Norwegian Buhund * Norwegian Elkhound * Norwegian Lundehund * Norwich Terrier * Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever O * Old English Sheepdog * Otterhound P * Papillon * Peekapoo * Pekingese * Pembroke Welsh Corgi * Petit Basset Griffon Vendeen * Pharaoh Hound * Plott * Pocket Beagle * Pointer * Polish Lowland Sheepdog * Pomeranian * Pomsky * Poodle * Portuguese Water Dog * Pug * Puggle * Puli * Pyrenean Shepherd R * Rat Terrier * Redbone Coonhound * Rhodesian Ridgeback * Rottweiler S * Saint Bernard * Saluki * Samoyed * Schipperke * Schnoodle * Scottish Deerhound * Scottish Terrier * Sealyham Terrier * Shetland Sheepdog * Shiba Inu * Shih Tzu * Siberian Husky * Silky Terrier * Skye Terrier * Sloughi * Small Munsterlander Pointer * Soft Coated Wheaten Terrier * Stabyhoun * Staffordshire Bull Terrier * Standard Schnauzer * Sussex Spaniel * Swedish Vallhund T * Tibetan Mastiff * Tibetan Spaniel * Tibetan Terrier * Toy Fox Terrier * Treeing Tennessee Brindle * Treeing Walker Coonhound V * Vizsla W * Weimaraner * Welsh Springer Spaniel * Welsh Terrier * West Highland White Terrier * Whippet * Wirehaired Pointing Griffon X * Xoloitzcuintli Y * Yorkipoo * Yorkshire Terrier Z